


Creep

by Imalwaysdown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit of sapnotfound, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, College, Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsessed Dream, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Stalker, Stalker Dream, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Writer Dream, artist George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: George is a normal art major going about his everyday life, avoiding his past and tripping over a few strings where he finds himself in love with not only his best friend, but also a guy from the coffee shop he works at.His life takes a big turn when he starts to get love letters. He strives to find who's sending them, but why do they keep getting creepier, turning into something overly obsessive?OrGeorge has a stalker.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228





	1. The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Just me starting another dnf story :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter 1/ Day 1: George receives the first letter.

George sighs, putting the coffee down for another customer to retrieve while calling out their name. It's tiring, repeating every single day as if it was some time loop.

Daily schedule:  
-School  
-Work  
-Sleep  
-Occasionally show up in your friends YouTube video, sometimes make your own.  
-talk to Nick and Cass  
-paint something  
-Repeat. 

It is never fun. The only positive things in his life are his pets and his two best friends, who he cares so dearly for. Nick and Cassandra are his only friends and the only people that manage to deal with him, and he is grateful for that. There is no one else he has besides his mom. She rarely ever contacts him, hence being clearly disappointed in his life choices. He wants to tell her how much he tries to be how she wants, but what do you expect from someone so disappointing.

"Clay," He says, watching as the blonde guy grabbed the coffee, smiling and brushing their hands together. 

Clay. Clay's the guy that comes to the coffee shop on days that were not so busy (which was rare), getting the same thing each time. A caramel latte with cinnamon.

He would sit there and drink his coffee while he wrote, George almost thinks it's endearing, but he probably is just another college student who came to the coffee shop to do their work. 

He can remember some of the people who commonly came to their shop. He's seen their faces and heard their names enough to memorize their go-to orders. 

Cassandra is cleaning up beside him when he bumps into her, making her drop the cleaning spray and curse under her breath. 

"Dipshit," She says, breathing out of her nose in a laugh. 

He smiles. "Dick," He jokes back.

The day goes on as it normally does, nothing interesting happens as George does his routine.

It is normal until George feels eyes on him as he walks through the grocery store. It had happened before, the feeling of being watched. He always brushes it off as being paranoid, even if the feeling gets more intense as he continues to do the thing he was doing before. 

Except this time, he realized it wasn't paranoia. He had checked his mail, expecting the normal junk or stuff he had to pay. He doesn't think he would have ever found an envelope before now, as he pulls it out. It was blue, and it only said "to george" on the front, meaning someone had come there to place it instead of mailing it to him. 

He waits until he is in his small apartment to open it, eating first and swallowing the absurd amount of pills he has to take daily. It is probably the only thing keeping him sane.

When he opens it a note is inside and a little necklace comes out along with it. It's silver, and has a green gem hanging on it. His heart feels nipped with something strange. 

_That's weird,_ he thinks, _why would someone send me a gift for no reason?_ He wonders if maybe his mother saw it and wanted to give him something and actually talk to him for once, but he soon realizes that isn't the case when he unfolded the letter.

_Dear George,_

_I wrote this because I couldn't stand not talking to you after this long. I knew I wouldn't be able to go up and talk to you in person, but I thought maybe a letter would work. I thought it was kind of romantic, actually, and I got you a treat to go with it. Green is my favorite color, and I wanted to give you a part of me. I think you would like, although next time I'll give you something with your favorite color._

_The thing is, when I saw you the first time, I didn't think you were that intriguing. You seemed boring, almost, but really, you are far from it. When I saw that you could do some pretty cool things, like all of that stuff with computers? I wanted to do it too. It was obvious you were passionate about it. You talk about it so much to your friends. And what can I say, you paint better than you think you do. You have only shown your friends your art once while you were in public. When I saw it, I was taken away, George._

_You want to know what else I found that took me away?_

_You are truly the prettiest person I have ever seen. I find myself lost in your eyes, no matter how cliche that sounds. You should really keep your hair wavy, I adore when you have it like that. I wonder what you would look like if I made you blush. I see the way you blush at small flirty comments customers give you when you're working, but if I had a chance to talk to you the way I wanted, I am sure you'd be even more flustered than that._

_Since this is my first letter, I'll explain when I knew I was in love with you. I think it was the first time you started working at the coffee shop. It came after a week or so, the overwhelming feeling of love and attachment. I think the date was October 4th, 2019. It has been a year since then, and I am just now talking to you. It's amazing, but I am so nervous about what you'll think. I won't show myself yet, but maybe if I keep writing to you, you'll fall in love enough that I don't have to worry about what you perceive me as physically. I don't need a letter back, all I want is you to know this._

_You could write back, but I honestly don't see myself having enough guts to open it. I'm too scared of what you think of me, but at the same time I'd love to know. That is if it's only positive. Do whatever pleases you._

_Love,  
D_

George is surprised that he got the letter for the most part. It seems to be just a love letter from someone he doesn't know, maybe someone who came to the coffee shop regularly. Yet, he doesn't deny the small pit in his stomach that something is a little off. He had no problem knowing someone liked him, but something about this person felt different than a normal love letter. He doesn't know why he feels that way, but he just blamed his overthinking mind for that again.

He doesn't think much about it, but he writes back saying he is flattered but doesn't feel the same. It's short, but he doesn't want to make the person feel worse about him not liking them back. He knows by what they indicated that they'd probably be giving him another letter regardless if he likes them or not.

He notices now that most of the time he feels eyes on him is because he did, in fact, have someone looking at him. Maybe the times he felt it alone in his house or while he was somewhere besides the common areas he goes, was him being paranoid. He feels that it may be the medicine.

He gets the necklace that was in the envelope and puts it in the one for "D". He doesn't want to keep it, that would make him feel bad, so he addresses that in the letter and seals it all up. He puts it in his own mailbox, since he had no idea how they would get it another way.

He doesn't tell Nick after he walks to the apartment to hang out, regardless of the piles of homework he has laying on the table at his house. Nick was in his normal outfit, shorts and a t-shirt, but George felt himself staring like he'd been in something new. Nick would usually catch him staring and make a sexual joke, but he was too busy cooking the both of them dinner to notice. He dozed off a lot, looking at any direction, that was his usual explanation as to why he was staring.

He sometimes catches Nick staring too, but he tries not to address it and make the situation awkward. He doesn't know how to make a joke out of it like Nick does. George presumes see zones out too. 

They do what they normally like to do, play video games until they fall asleep on the couch cuddling one another. However, George doesn't fall asleep just yet. He lies awake thinking of the letter.

He wants to know who it is, and why they even like him. He was just an average guy, who had a bad past and many problems he tried to shew away all the time. He doesn't understand how that could possibly make anyone fall in love with him. 

Nick is quietly snoring behind him, hand draped over George's waist comfortably. The warmth keeping George stable. 

What if it was Nick? What if he was playing a joke on him? Would he go that in depth, to get a little bit of laughter out of everyone? 

His heart beats fast at thoughts of Nick writing that, but there was no way it was him. By what the letter says, this person didn't know George.

He falls asleep, this time hugging his body closer to Nicks.

When he wakes up, he eats breakfast before going to his apartment. There's a new envelope on the ground, and the necklace from the one he got the day before is laying on top.


	2. Daddy’s Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/ Letter 2: George’s gets his second letter, and more.

_Dear George,_

_You read my letter. I didn't look at the one you sent back, mostly because I was too scared to see what you had to say, but I did see the necklace you gave back. I'm hoping to gain the confidence to read it, but I have kept it because it's still something that reminds me of you. I’m sure the confidence gain will come soon enough._

_Why didn’t you take the necklace? Why didn't you want it? Was it good enough?_

_Anyways, I wanted you to get to know me. I'm not going to give you my name, but there are some other details I can give you._

_I'm very invested into coding, now that you have talked about it. I can't do it as well as you, I never could, but I know some things. I major in computer science now, because of you. I'm in college, and I really am doing well._

_My favorite color is green, I like doing small deeds for the people I love, and I'm loyal. I spend hours writing about things, and I won't lie to you and say I don't write about you._

_Is it weird?_

_I don't care._

_I have given you a new gift. It is in a package beside the door. I hope you like it. Please keep it this time._

_Love,  
D _

George picks up the package that he hadn't seen before, it's yellow and about the size of his forearm. He opens it, finding it to be a new set of paints, pencils, and brushes. Not to mention, the expensive types of each of them. Ones that he couldn't dream to buy himself, but that's considering him being a cheap college student. 

But didn’t they say they were also a college student? What kind of college student had the money for that?

 _Must be Daddy’s money,_ George’s thoughts conclude. 

This person was really something. He doesn't even know much about them except for what they had told him. But it was barely enough, not even their name or gender yet.

They came off so confidently through the gifts. And to add on, this letter isn't as shy as the others, maybe they are starting to show off more. Becoming more confident with wooing George. 

But he has to wonder, why him? 

While trying to forget the situation that has given him a pit in his stomach he didn’t know the reason of, he gets ready for the day. 

He grabs some money and leaves to go to his first class, scolding himself as he always did about choosing to take the morning classes instead of the evening ones. He only did it because Cass did. It was so he had more time with her and Nick, who also took a lot of convincing in taking the classes in the morning.

He lives on coffee and splashing cold water on his face every chance he gets. He doesn't eat breakfast unless it was made for more than one person, usually it being him or Nick cooking it for the other. 

When he gets in class, he sits in his usual seat and brings out his notepad, flipping it open to where they left off from last class. 

Opening it to, a new note...

_You're really cute when you're focused. - D_

What? 

He holds his breath, his face pinkening as he glances behind him.

Whoever D is definitely goes to his college, and is also in George’s math class.

 _What the hell?_

George can’t lie and say he isn’t a little freaked out by the note, even if he assures himself that it’s just some type of sweet little gift someone left for him, but it was different.

Someone had his book. How would they have gotten it? 

_‘George you’re an idiot, stop worrying!’ Nick says in his brain._

Letting out an amused breath at that, he tucks the note in the last page of the notebook.

...

Nick meets him at lunch after class, "I got you chick-fil-a."

George smiles, laughing softly at Nick almost dropping everything out of his full hands. He doesn't tell Nick he had planned to get his own food, money still deep in his pocket waiting to be used. 

He would give Nick the money, but there wasn't any use. Nick was too stubborn to let George pay him back. 

He takes the food bags from him, "Thank you, Sapnap."

"Okay, take your order with zero chick-fil-a sauce, you moron."

"I don't like it, okay? I wish that you would respect my dislikes," George retorts, annoyed demeanor contradicting his wide and playful smile.

"How can you not like it? It's delicious. That's, like, disrespectful to Chick-fil-A, dude. I won't respect your dislike if it's disrespectful,"

George rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"Wot-eva," Nick mocks, earning a scoff that made him chuckle.

"Where's Cass?"

"She said she was going to eat with someone, she said some chick she met," Nick explains, taking a sip from his drink.

George smiles at him, "She totally is getting a girlfriend."

"Totally," Nick agreed, watching as George takes a huge bite of his sandwich and grimacing, "Dude you're gross!"

George giggles, too busy chewing to say anything back.

"Anything new?" Nick asks, softly, as if they hadn't been with each other almost every hour on every day those past weeks. 

He still doesn't know about the letters. George refrains from telling him. He shouldn't have to worry about that. 

"You act like we aren’t tied together, and that I don't have a life, but no, nothing new. You?"

Nick says mumbled words through a full mouth.

"What?" George asks, "And you said I'm gross!"

"I met a new guy."

George holds back a frown, ignoring the little ping in his heart that a normal person would call jealousy.

"A new guy as in-"

"No! Dude, just a friend online. His name is Clay. He's pretty cool and likes to code like me and you. I'd thought you'd maybe wanna play minecraft with us tomorrow and meet him," Nick rambles.

"Really? You never want me to get to meet your online friends, why this time?"

Nick blushes, "I-uh-I don't know! You have a lot in common and—uh- he asked me if he could meet you."

George smirks, teasingly raising his eyebrows at Nick, "Oh? So you've mentioned me?"

"Dude," Nick is getting more flustered, "Yes! Maybe once or twice! It's not that deep."

"Sure, so you've never mentioned me once or twice to your other friends without them wanting to talk to me," George pokes further, enjoying seeing Nick reacting.

"Okay! I have but Clay just asked to meet you! He's different okay? Don't flatter yourself, " Nick groans.

"Okay." George chuckles a bit, going back to his food.

George goes to sleep thinking of the letters that night, heart beating in both flatter and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys i forgot this fic existed and i also have other stuff i’m working on so i’m sorry for the long ass wait lmao.
> 
> anyway hope you beauties enjoy! kudos and comments are appreciated :))


	3. That Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay meet one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual undertones in this chapter, but it will die down a bit because Georgenap isn't just going to have sexual tension in this, but these are college guys so what do you expect.

Sapnap and George go home together, hands touching every so often that sends tingles up George's back.

He doesn't think about it, there's too much tension behind it that could drive him to think thoughts he wouldn't dare be caught thinking. 

"You excited to meet Clay? I feel like you are gonna judge me," Sapnap says, slowly turning on everything as if he's stalling, "he's not weird, just different than you. Louder."

"You think I can't be loud?"

Sapnap let's put a giggle, immaturely laughing at that, making George roll his eyes as his heart does little cartwheels. 

"Well," Sapnap smirks, "last time we watched that scary movie you screamed like a little girl, so I do think you're loud. What I'm saying is... he's got a lot of energy. We say a lot of jokes you'd find pretty sexual."

"You act like I'm an innocent baby," George says, pulling on Sapnap's hoodie that hung over the chair, "We make sex jokes all the time, and didn't you say I'd like him?"

He always wears Sapnap's clothing. He enjoys being able to feel like he was with his best friend merely with a piece of clothing. 

He doesn't admit that it was also because it was a little big on him, but also has his familiar smell to it. There's a hint of possessiveness in wearing it, and he loves it every time. 

Sapnap's gaze lingers on him for a second. 

"But, he takes it too far sometimes," Sapnap rubs his neck, "like really far."

Sapnap goes onto discord, mouse hovering hesitantly over the button that would call Clay. 

"So he makes it serious?" George asks, biting his lip and feeling that small wave of jealousy, "what? are you and him something?"

"What?! No!" Sapnap immediately defends, his eyes widening, "he'll just say things, just teasing."

"Will? Why are you so defensive? You jealous he'll go too far with me?" George taunts, poking Sapnap's shoulder.

Sapnap hits the mouse, obviously trying to get away from the accusations. 

"No-No, just shut up— hi Clay!" Sapnap interrupted himself after Clay answers the call, nervously bouncing his leg continuously. 

"Hey, George with you?" Clay asked, "or is he—"

Sapnap perks up at the last part, ready to defend himself. 

"He's here, don't start," Sapnap scolded as he subconsciously points to George, even if Clay couldn't see them, "say hi George."

"Uh, hi," George greets awkwardly, scooting closer to Sapnap for comfort, "how are you, Clay."

There's a long couple of seconds of pure silence, one that worried both Sapnap and George. 

Is this guy going to be weird? George starts to think should have trusted Sapnap's warning about him. 

"Dude," Sapnap speaks up, "you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of-of-of course, I just," Clay stutterers, skipping over the words, "you-you didn't tell me it was that George."

That's something that surely strikes George as strange. When was the last time anyone referred to him as _that_ George? 

"What do you mean _'that'_ George? I don't know any other one," Sapnap says.

They can hear the chair moving a couple times. George shifts as well. 

"The-the one from the coffee shop, right?" Clay lets out an awkward, nervous laugh, making what he says sound more forced than it had before.

"Dude, you sound like you are being held at gunpoint," Sapnap said, "calm down. George isn't going to bite."

"I know it's-its just I know that voice from somewhere! George, do you work at the coffee shop?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, you must be _'that'_ Clay then," George mocks. He sighed, relieved that this guy was just shy instead of weird. 

"Yeah I am," Clay softy notes, "I am that Clay."

"Hi, 'Clay from the coffee shop,'" George greets again, smiling from amusement he found in the moment. 

"Hi, 'George from the coffee shop who happens to be my friend's best friend.' How are you?" Clay chuckles back, waiting as Sapnap starts to load up Minecraft.

"I'm okay, but bored," George smirks, "Nick is kind of boring, ya know?"

Sapnap shoots him a glare as Clay speaks up, "I mean, he would be less boring if-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sapnap whined, "I didn't get you guys to meet just so I could get bullied."

George watches as Sapnaps and Clay's character look at one another. "Clay, why does your character look that way?"

"Oh," Clay mumbles, "I don't know it's just some stupid skin I made when I was younger."

"Oh alright, it's just a little strange," George shrugged. He presses closer to Sapnap as he watches them PVP and Sapnap's breath hitches.

George wishes it wasn't because of the game. 

"What's going on over there?" Clay asks, "swear I heard Sapnap gasp."

"Oh nothing," George says, faking a gag, "you think we'd do that?" 

Sapnap scoots a few inches away as he laughs and George sits still, the awkward tension starting to wrap itself around the two. 

"I'm not going to say anything," Clay starts, "so what all do you do George?"

"I'm a college student. Majoring in art. I like coding and stuff too," George answers, eyes rushing across the screen as he watches them. He wishes he could join, but it feels a lot better meeting Clay in the same room as Sapnap rather than them being in two separate apartments.

"Cool. I'm actually majoring in English," Clay confidently says, "professor says I'm the best in class."

"Sure she does," Sapnap sarcastically added, killing Clay after that, "dude! I'm popping off!"

"You are!" George laughs. 

Clay's Minecraft character aggressively runs up to Sapnap, killing him in under five seconds. George doesn't know if it was because Sapnap was already a little low, or if Clay had been angry enough about Sapnap "popping off" that he became even more competitive.

They play a few more games together before George asks to play, completely getting demolished in the game by Clay, who just laughs it off. There are a few moments where he sees Clay being less competitive, a lot like Sapnap would be sometimes, but he reminds them that he wants a challenge and that he is not a beginner. 

"It was nice meeting you George," Clay says softly when the night starts to become more obvious, alerting everyone that they have piles of homework waiting to be done. "Can I get your number so we can keep up?"

"Yeah," George says, "nice meeting you too. I'll get Sapnap to send you my number."

They leave, George, giving his goodbye to Sapnap before he makes his way to his own apartment, thinking about how much he'd rather stay and hang out with him rather than go home and do his work.

He stops at the sight of a new letter when he opens the door, it's slipped under there lazily as if the person was trying to be quick. 

It is short this time, he wonders what the person was doing to be in such a hurry. 

_Dear George,_

_There's something about the way you acted after I gifted you those paint supplies. To be honest, I loved it. I loved the way you seemed to be happy with them. I hope you know I expect to see them be used, and that you also know there are many more things coming your way._

_You seemed flustered by the note in class too, but I wonder what you were thinking. How much do you wanna know about me, George? Who do you think I am?_

_Here's a small gift before your other stuff is delivered. Also, it will be delivered not my mail or by me, can't know your secret admirer until they reveal themselves._

_All love,  
D_

George swallows at the intimacy of this letter, how much more forward it's gotten. The person was almost cocky, even. George knows it will only increase in that way. 

He sits at the table, starting his first assignment. He feels exhausted, attached to the thoughts of what happened that day. 

He's left thinking about why the hell his door is unlocked and why his books are moved when he opens a new smaller letter sitting in between the pages. 

Don't worry, George. I put this in your book while you and your buddy weren't at your table. 

I wonder if have you ever realized why I do this? It's normal, It's romantic. I feel creepy, but I want you to know you're loved.

There isn't an exit to this note, George notices. Instead, there's a small flower at the bottom. 

Lilacs. His favorite. 

He feels his heart swell a bit at the sweetness of the letter. It doesn't pound as it does around people he would never like to admit it does, but he does realize he has started to enjoy getting the romantic gestures from this stranger. 

He texts Clay when he's done with his work, it provides a sense of comfort after the awkwardness of their meet. 

George: I just got done with homework, tired as hell but wanted to text you. 

Clay: ha  
Clay: me too. I'm talking to Sapnap right now

George: really?  
George: wish he would come over here instead 🙄 it was my turn to make our food if I remember 

Clay: y'all make each other food?

George: yep

George is sought with jealousy at the fact Sapnap hadn't come there yet, but he also notices the sudden gap between his last text messages and the time Clay's typing bubbles pop up. 

Clay: cool.  
Clay: Sorry, Sapnap and I got distracted 

George goes to sleep missing Sapnap. 

...

George is up when he hears the door open at nearly three in the morning. It scares him enough that he jumps up, grabbing the bat that he only had for moments like these. He keeps it in the closet, since it had started a few conversations before when it was lied beside his bed. 

A scream is almost ripped out of him when he bumps into something about his size. He also almost swings the bat before he notices that it's Sapnap. 

"Dude what the fuck," Sapnap huffs, "you really brought that shit out when you knew I was supposed to come tonight."

George notices that they are close, chests nearly touching. 

George exhales. "You are late though. Clay said you guys were talking."

"I forgot," Sapnap softly says, laying a hand on his shoulder as an apology, "I'm sorry I'll make food tomorrow morning instead. I'll make your favorite."

"It's okay," George said, sighing. He lets Sapnap follow him to his bedroom. They both get in, keeping their distance.

It was normal, they've been friends for years. There was nothing non-platonic about it. 

\--Except for the mutual agreement that they needed to be closer and the fact that George's heart feels like it's about to break through his ribs and chest from pounding so hard.


End file.
